


The Walls That Donald Tore Down

by orphan_account



Category: Donald Trump - Fandom
Genre: I lied, M/M, This is not related to haikyuu, enjoy, it is Trump smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7348162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I decided to write a Trump story and it spiraled out of control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Walls That Donald Tore Down

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE IM SO SORRY

"My... That's one... Oily scalp," Trump murmured raspily into Juan's ear. Licking his deltoid ravenously, he moved his crispety crunchy hand to grip the innocent gardener's plump ass. "How many trumps does it take to build a wall?" Donald whispered gently. Juan turned, confused. "¿Que?" He choked out. "Just... Juan..." Trump chortled lovingly.

Trump brushed Juan's thicc eyebrows out of his face, looking deep into his piercingly mud-colored eyes. "T-Trump-chan..." He gasped. Trump smirked. "You can call me something else now." Juan looked down, seeing trump undo the button of his dumpy, grease-stained pantaloons. "Are we on a first name basis??" He asked nervously. Trump cackled, sounding like an unhinged barn door impaling a piglet. "We're farther than that, Juan. You can call me..." He licked the Mexican's neck while working his stumpy fingers under the edge of his waistband. "Daddy." Trump finished his sentence. Juan shrieked as the flimsy protection covering his Mexico City was torn away by Tru-/Daddy's/ monstrous yaoi hands. Positioning Juan on his lap over his jumbo Capital, Trump tore down the walls that he had spent so long building up. His hands encased Juan's ears, tugging the man's muscular, quivering, tanned body down by the lobes. Juan managed to both squeak and gasp at once as he felt the true power of America enter and course through him. Trump whipped out his phone and played the sound of an eagle screeching, putting him over the edge. Juan was filled with Trump brand cream as he was thrusted downwards one final time.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry to everyone here.


End file.
